Fire and Ice
by SerenityMonkala
Summary: Zutara week drabbles. 7 days worth of Zutara drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is an Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic I wrote in honour of Zutara Week. Just so you know I don't own A:TLA and I never will. Happy Reading**

* * *

**Crossover**

It had been two months since Firelord Zuko had gotten assassinated. There was still peace in the world, but nothing was the same. Especially not at the palace. Aang, Katara, and Toph had taken up residence in the family wing, Iroh was the new Firelord, and everyone was trying to keep their heads. A wave of strange activity had made the whole palace wary. Toph had heard footsteps behind her, but hadn't felt any vibrations. Aang had seen a shadowy figure rounding the corner and when he looked for it he couldn't find it anymore. Almost everyone had had an experience including the guards and servants. Except Katara. She'd heard the accounts, but every time she sought out the spirit or whatever it was, she could never find it. She had given up on the idea of a "ghost" in the palace, until it found her one evening.

* * *

Katara sat in the late Firelord Zuko's sitting room, staring at a portrait that hung over the fireplace. She thought he looked sad and lonely even though he was surrounded by his family. A tear rolled down her right cheek.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered and brought a hand up to the portrait. However, when she tried to bring her hand down something unseen stopped it. An audible gasp escaped Katara's lips. Standing beside her was Zuko, dressed as he was when he died. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." This time her gasp turned into a full blown scream. She jumped backwards meaning to run, but when she saw the look on his face she stopped. His deep, amber eyes pleaded with her to stay and the soft, sweet smile on his lips broke her heart.

"I...Did you...How are you?" He asked awkwardly. She giggled through the tears that were cascading like a waterfall down her face.

"Fine. Why are you here?" His smile faded slightly and he shifted his eyes to the floor.

"I...Can't." She tilted his face up, so that she could see his eyes. It killed her to see him look so lost and lonely.

"Why not?" Zuko looked straight into Katara's eyes. His tears mixed with hers as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Because" He whispered in her ear. "I don't want to leave you." The sweet whispered words made her cry even harder. She put her hand to her mother's necklace and made her decision.

"You'll never leave me. It's time for you to cross over." He looked at her again with those pleading eyes.

"Please. You're breaking my heart." She cried even harder. Zuko let her go and walked towards the door. When he reached it he turned back.

"I love you." With these words, he disappeared into the air.

* * *

**A/N: So I got this idea from watching Ghost Hunters. They were talking about helping a ghost cross over and I thought that this would be a great Zutara week fanfic. Yay! So if you want you can review. And I'll see you tomorow with Zutara week Chapter 2. Au Revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**By the way, This is written in Sokka's pov.**

* * *

**Blood**

"Katara! You've got mail!" I ran up to my sister waving an envelope. The fire nation insignia was the first thing she noticed.

"Who's it from?"

"Firelord Zuko." Katara snatched the envelope out of my hands and scampered to her room. She looked for her letter opener and gave up when it wasn't sitting on her desk. She tugged at the flaps of the envelope until the letter underneath was exposed. Her wide smile erased as she read.

_Dear Katara,_

_If you're reading this, I'm already gone. There's nothing you can do to stop this. There are some disadvantages of being Firelord. And one of them is the constant chance of death. I've tried so hard to keep this nation sane and peaceful. Now my time is up. Please know that I love you and I want you to be happy. Katara, know that even though I am resting peacefully with my mother in the spirit world, I will always be with you. _

_Goodbye,_

_Zuko_

The next morning I found her lying in a pool of blood, clutching his letter. I realized later that even though he would be with her always, she would never be with him. Not until she had been buried next to him. Not until.

* * *

**A/N: So if you want you can review. Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut! Just so you know, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and never will. Thanks, happy reading!**

* * *

**Jealousy**

Zuko slipped out his room, quiet as a mouse. 'She'll never notice I'm gone' he thought to himself as he tiptoed down the corridor.

"Aang, I'm gonna go down and get some tea. Do you want any?" Katara asked him. Aang shook his head and sat down on the bed. She took this as her cue to leave. But instead of heading down to the restaurant, she went for the stairs leading out to the back of the inn.

Mai heard him leave. She hated when he did that, she would rather him lie to her about where he was going than not tell her at all. But he didn't need to do either. She knew where he headed off to every night. She knew who he went to see. And it broke her heart.

Aang kept looking at the floor after she left. She never brought back any tea, because she never went to get tea. She went to see him. The monks had always taught that jealousy was not the right way and always brought violence. But he couldn't help being jealous of Zuko. He had everything that Aang wanted. He had Katara.

He didn't need Mai now. He had probably never needed her. And she hated him for needing that stupid water bender. Her father always told her that the Fire Nation was superior, that they had more than any other nation, and there was nothing the others had that they didn't already have. Nothing for her to be jealous of. Until now. She was jealous of the girl that was holding her Zuko tight, kissing him, and letting him whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

'Jealousy doesn't look good on you.' Her self concious told her but she couldn't stop it. She hated her for taking him.

Aang hated him. 'See, jealousy leads to hate' he tried to tell himself. But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, all he could think about was Katara lying with another man. He gave up trying to help himself and went to bed. In the room across the hall, Mai did the same thing. They were both tired of being jealous.

* * *

**A/N: So, not one of my better stories. But I would really appreciate some reviews, even if they're bad (yes I'm that desperate). Stay tuned for Zutara Week day 4 tomorow! Au Revior.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is the fourth day of Zutara Week, and it is my best story yet. I had a boat load of fun with this one. Also before the disclaimer, I'd like to thank the people who have story alerted this story. Thanks a bunches!! Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I will never. **

* * *

"How did I get here?" Katara thought out loud, after observing her surroundings. She was standing in wet sand, on an island. Behind her were trees and an old hut; in front of her was the ocean and a very wet Prince Zuko. He turned and frowned at her.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know where 'here' is." He sounded as irritable as he looked. She knew he was probably as tired and confused as she was, but he didn't need to snap. She frowned and walked over towards the trees, putting one hand on the trunk of an oddly dry palm tree.

"Don't snap. Being rude to each other won't get us anywhere. We should probably start a fire to keep us warm. And to dry you off." Katara then proceeded to water bend some ocean water into a whip. With the whip she sliced some branches off the tree and set them down on the ground. Zuko took the hint, bent some fire into the dry branches, and sat down on the sand.

"Goodnight."

"You're just going to go to sleep."

"Yes."

"Uh! You are unbelievable!" She stomped off towards the little, old hut huffing about Zuko's lack of "feelings". He was too tired to care and within a few seconds was fast asleep.

Inside the hut, Katara checked every room for a sign of someone, but couldn't find anyone. However, in a corner of the back room she found two bottles of a clear liquid that smelled like fruit juice. She rummaged some more but couldn't find anything else that looked good. On her way back to "camp", Katara opened one of the bottles and took a good long swig. 'That's really good' she thought.

"Hey, Zuko. Wake up, I found some juice. Take a drink." She tossed the bottle at the groggy fire prince. He opened the bottle and downed the sweet liquid. Katara took another drink and sat down beside him.

"I don't know why, but I can't get enough of this stuff." She knocked back the rest of the juice in one long gulp. Zuko laughed at her, even though he didn't know why. She just seemed funny and nice at that moment. Again he laughed and this time she laughed with him.

"Hey do you hear that music?" Katara asked him in between giggles. The whole world had started to brighten, the sky had gotten farther away, and beautiful, melodic music played. It was as if every happy thing in the world had decided to center on the two of them and swim around their heads, like it was asking them to dance with it.

"Yeah! Let's dance!" Zuko had heard the music too. It was fast, bubbly, and bouncing. And although in the back of his mind he knew that fire benders didn't dance, he wanted to dance with her so bad. He pulled her up and spun her around. Her long skirt twirled, pulling all the colors around them with it. The colors danced, following Katara's fluid movements. Zuko couldn't keep up like they could although he tried. She grabbed his arms pulling him along for the ride. She laughed, conjuring up more laughter from the trees and the ocean and Zuko. The two twirled and skipped around the orange fire. Until they tripped on each other and fell down onto the soft sand. They laughed as they looked each other in the face. Katara smiled and kissed him on the lips. Filled with joy, Zuko kissed back passionately. After they broke the kiss off, they continued to stare at each other for what felt like hours. Hours of gazing into blue oceans and amber fields. Hours that put them to sleep. Deep, peaceful sleep filled with dreams of kissing, dancing, and strange juice in glass bottles.

* * *

**A/N: Hey this was the most fun I've had in a while! And there's a picture on DeviantArt that goes along with this story. Thanks! Review pleese!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Zutara Week day 5 is up as you can see. Note that this is in the point of view of Zuko and Katara's daughter, until the italics where it is a flashback/story. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and never will. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Fireflies**

"Hey Dad!" I ran across the courtyard to catch up with him. The slight wind whipped my black hair across my face so that I couldn't see. I kept running and smacked into his chest. He grabbed my shoulders to steady me and let out an amused laugh.

"Kaya. What are you wearing? Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" I laughed and looked down at my long, blood colored robes. Not exactly a school uniform. Dad never could remember our school holidays.

"School holiday, Dad. Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting right about now?" He sighed. I noticed his eyes darting across the courtyard, looking for something or someone. He bent down and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Don't tell anyone, but I took the day off."

"For the holiday?" I asked giggling. He smiled slyly and nodded. 'Ah good old Dad.' I pulled on his sleeves, leading him to a bench.

"I have to ask you something. How'd you and Mom fall in love?" I could see the confusion on his face, but I pressed on. "My teacher said that we have to write a love story for our writing portion of the exams. And I want mine to be a true story." His look of tense confusion changed to relief. I could feel myself loosening up, as if I tensed as well.

"Well about seventeen years ago...

_"Zuko, why'd you have to go to market with me?" Katara asked him, as he led the way down the crowded streets. He had tried to ignore her, but it didn't seem to be working. He turned and glared at her._

_"I need something." _

_"You could've asked me to get it for you." She huffed at him, even though she knew he didn't hear her as he had ducked into a little shop. She stood against the outer wall until he came out, clutching two brown paper bags. It surprised her a lot when he bought something, but even more when he grabbed her hand and pulled her through an alley and up a hill._

_"What are you doing?!" She sprinted to keep up with his fast pace. He didn't stop though, just kept going._

_"You'll see." _

_"Zuko, I don't want to see! Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see." She huffed and questioned him more, but all he could say was 'You'll see'. She tried to water bend, but she needed both hands and he had a firm grasp on one of them. After a long walk up two hills, they came upon a small valley. By now it was dark out and Katara couldn't see anything. Until all of a sudden the valley lit up with little, twinkling lights swirling around their heads. Zuko smiled, pulling two glass jars out of the brown bags. He handed one to her and unscrewed the lid on his before running after the little lights. She had never seen him so loose and happy._

_"What are you doing?" She yelled out at him while trying to stifle a laugh. _

_"Catching fireflies! C'mon it's easy." She nodded, while running out in the field. Zuko glanced at her then stopped running and walked her way. She stopped as well, waiting for him to get close._

_"You're supposed to open the jar." Katara blushed and unscrewed the lid. He laughed slyly._

_"Bet you I can catch more than you can." He said, taking off for a swarm of the little bugs. _

_"Oh you are on!" The two ran after the light bringing bugs until they were exhausted. Then they collapsed on the soft grass beside each other. _

_"I won." Zuko proclaimed showing his jar full of light to Katara, who's jar was half full. She nodded, leaning her back up against his. _

_"What do we do with them now that we've caught them?" _

_"Let them go." He twisted the lid off his jar and let the bugs free. She hesitated then did the same. They sat there, watching the fireflies weave their way up towards the moon. _

_"Shall we go back to camp?" He asked her. She thought about it for a moment. _

_"No I like it just fine here." The two relaxed their backs against each others, and drifted off into their own minds, eventually drifting into a deep slumber. _

"And that's how Firelord Zuko and Firelady Katara fell in love." I said to my half asleep class. 'That's how Dad and Mom fell in love.' I thought happily to myself.

* * *

**A/N: My author's note today is lame. Um just review if you want. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Not musch to say today. We're getting close to the end:-( Oh well. The song featured in this chapter is _Music of the Sun_ by Rhianna. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or _Music of the Sun_. Thank you happy reading!**

* * *

**Rhythm**

Zuko leaned against the wall next to Katara. The peace festival was in full swing, but on the walls of the fire palace stood solemn faced fighters. They liked the party, no doubt about it but they were still wary of the people of the fire nation. Even though the Avatar and most of his friends were enjoying themselves, these two couldn't be bothered. As the last song ended the crowd clapped and a young lady stepped up on the stage.

"This is a song for the Avatar, Firelord Zuko, and all the warriors who helped make this peace possible." She waved her hand at the band and a lively tune started to play.

_Listen closely, hear the music playin'_

_Let it take you to places far away and_

_Relax your senses; just do what you wanna do_

_No need for questions, it's all before you_

"Wow, how'd she know my favorite fire nation song?" Katara wondered out loud. To no one in particular, but Zuko heard her. He stepped in front of her one hand held out.

"I know I don't look like the dancing type, but would you like to dance?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded earnestly. The duo stepped out on the dance floor. Zuko nervously glanced at the other men who lead their partners in a slow but lively dance. Apparently, Katara knew this dance.

"Just move your hips." She said helpfully. He was grateful for this help, because he couldn't understand how the others were doing it. She pulled his hands to her waist, shifting an eyebrow up when he hesitated. Then she gracefully wrapped her arms around his neck. "See" she whispered to him "nothing to it."

_It's so amazing; don't know how you can escape it_

_The movement takes you never lets you go_

_Can't you feel the music in the air, close your eyes let the rhythm take you there_

_Doesn't matter who you are or where you're from_

_Come and dance to the music of the sun_

_Forget about your troubles it's alright_

_Let 'em go 'till you see the morning light feel the beat as our bodies move as one_

_Come and dance to the music of the sun_

Zuko had never heard this song, but soon understood why it was picked for this occasion and why it was Katara's favorite. It spoke to his heart, to the new person he'd become during the last few months. It said words that he could understand now. Words that a year ago were meaningless to the people of his nation, to him. His heart swelled with a happy, relieved feeling that almost caught him off guard. It would have if he hadn't been dancing with Katara. She was the girl that he could dance to this uplifting song with. And as he watched her, he realized that she was the girl who brought the song to life. Not the singer, not the band, not even the peaceful atmosphere. It was all her.

_So real, so right. Can't explain the feelin'_

_Like the sunlight brings to life new meanin'_

_No need for stressing, save that for another day_

_No second guessing, just trust me when I say_

'New meaning' this is what he brought her life. Especially now, while they twirled and glided across the dance floor. At first he was awkward and made dancing confusing, but the faster the music got the more into it Zuko got. He even twirled her around once. She liked how he smiled when they danced. She liked how the rhythm brought them together. As the chorus played for the second time, he pulled her closer. And whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For this dance. For bringing the song, the freedom to life." She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. It startled her as much as it did him. Especially when he started to kiss back. His kiss was different, like a sweet peppermint. Sweet, but with a cooling spice behind it. Something that the others hadn't had. His kiss had passion. It wasn't hard and demanding like Jet's had been or like Aangs, a soft whisper of a kiss like he was afraid of her. No Zuko wasn't afraid, not by a longshot. And she wasn't either. Not this time, and probably not ever again.

_Can't you feel the music in the air? _

_Close your eyes let the rhythm take you there_

_Doesn't matter who you are or where you're from_

_Come and dance to the music of the sun_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know cruddy ending. Oh well if you liked it you can review;-) (hint, hint, wink, wink)**


End file.
